la apuesta
by harry-naruke01
Summary: naruto es un hermoso doncel de 16 años, con pequeño gran secreto, que espera mantener en el pasado, pero con la traición de su novio, volverá a recurrir a su vida pasada que deseo olvidar. Es mi primera historia, es un sasunaru al principio pero tal vez sea un gaanaru


El engaño

Naruto Namikaze, mejor conocido como Uzumaki , caminaba nervioso asía su instituto, necesitaba hablar con su novio sasuke Uchiha. Ellos se conocían desde hace ya 3 años y salían desde hace uno. Los primeros dos años ellos dos no se llevaban bien, en realidad no se llevaba bien con nadie en su instituto pues todos lo despreciaban por ser pobre. El vivía con su abuelo Jiraiya, en un departamento pequeño, además, trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería, para ayudar con los gastos en su hogar.

El había ingresado a `` la escuela secundaria hokague´´ por medio de un beca, gracias a su buenas notas. Casi todos los que ingresan a ``hokague´´ son, por así decirlo, niños de papi, ricos, mimados y con un ego tan grande como el mismo mundo, pero, había excepciones como su mejor amigo kiba, que, desde el principio lo había tratado bien, pero, volviendo a la historia, en ese entonces, sasuke, sin duda alguna había sido el peor de todos ellos, lo había humillado muchas veces en el pasado y siempre se encargaba de alejar a todos de el, (menos kiba) pero un dia hace un año todo cambio, sasuke dejo de molestarlo, se disculpo y lo defendió de todos los que lo molestaban, le dijo que la verdadera razón por la que lo molestaba era por que el le gustaba y si quería salir en una cita, naruto acepto.

De eso hacia un año y hoy Naruto había decidido revelar a sasuke su mayor secreto, uno que lo llevaba persiguiendo desde hacia 4 años ya. Naruto noto que muchas personas, chicos especialmente, lo comían con la mirada y eso era porque naruto en verdad era una belleza. Pelo ni muy largo, ni muy corto, dorado y rebelde, ojos azules brillantes de color cielo, piel un poco morena suave, pestañas largas de color marrón, labios rojos completamente besables, en su mejillas estaban unas marquitas que lo hacían ver muy kawaii, contextura delgada, como cualquier doncel, piernas largas y torneada y curvas casi femeninas, sin duda un belleza digna de codiciar. (kawaii, quiero un hermanito como Naru-chan)

Cuando por fin llego al instituto, tomo una bocada de aire y pensó ``vamos naruto, no te puedes echar atrás ahora´tebayo, sasuke- teme lo comprenderá y después podemos ir a comer ramen, si, ramen!, bueno andando´ . Busco al sasuke hasta que lo vio conversando con sus amigos en un rincón, dirigió su mirada por todos los presentes, hasta que paro en un alto y guapo pelinegro, con piel nívea, ojos negros como el carbón y cuerpo de infarto, con una sonrisa se acerco cautelosamente asía el para darle una susto, pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, escucho algo que lo dejo helado.  
_ sasuke-kuun, cuando terminaras con el baka pobretón de naruto-dijo una pelirroja con lentes que naruto identifico como Karin. El rubio espero que el azabache lo defendier, como siempre que alguien lo insultaba, pero en vez de eso sasuke dijo algo que rompió el corazón de naruto.  
_ Pronto Karin- comenzó- unas semanas mas y por fin podre terminar con el.  
_ Sasuke cuando aposte que no podrías salir con uzu-baka un año, realmente creí que no podrías, pero casi lo logras-dijo un peliblanco- aunque hay que admitir que esta para darle una buena follada, lastima que sea pobre, si fuera rico ya lo hubiese conquistado-suspiro.  
_eres un cerdo pervertido- bramo la pelirroja- además sasuke-kun me prefiere a mi, verdad sasuke-kun- dijo mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos.  
_hmn  
_ no puedo esperar la cara del pobretón cuando se entere de que tu solo salías con el por una apuesta- se rio la de lentes- va a estar destrozado.  
_no me interesa como este el usuratonkachi, solo quiero terminar con el dobe de una vez y ganar esta apuesta- dijo el azabache  
_ pues, ya no es necesario soportarme mas tiempo teme, terminamos- dijo el rubio por de tras  
_ naruto-susurro


End file.
